


Broken Beauty

by Saindra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Beating, M/M, Mysticism, Psychological Torture, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик смеялся над тягой Питера к древним руинам, катастрофам и брошенным городам-призракам. Он называл это тягой к самоуничтожению. С «само» он ошибался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Beauty

_Удивительно, как красота и смерть, радость и тлен_

_необходимы друг другу и друг друга обусловливают._

_ГерманГессе_

***

Оба окна в комнате выходили на глухую кирпичную стену. Неровная кладка с трещинами каждый день меняла свой облик — то темнела от дождя, то украшалась голубиным пометом, а недавно какой-то экстремал написал смачное граффити: «Трахай. Пей. Беги». Неплохой лозунг для тех, кто сегодня упрямо верит в свое бессмертие, а завтра его мозги разлетаются по асфальту от выстрела или падения.

Питеру нравился вид из окна. Если встать вплотную к подоконнику, можно увидеть крышу соседнего дома и кусочек неба, раскромсанный проводами и старыми антеннами. Трахай небо, пей дождь, беги белкой в колесе.

Он снял эту квартиру недавно. Подписал договор без осмотра, ему было все равно в каком углу свалить свои вещи. Ванная и кровать — необходимый минимум, чтобы выдохнуть перед очередным забегом.

К нему редко заглядывали в гости. Питер и не звал, даже проституток не приводил — выбирал тех, у кого был своя комната для клиентов или снимал на пару часов номер в ближайшем отеле. Не звал и не приводил никого, кроме Эрика.

Они познакомились в самолете. Билеты в бизнес-класс в преддверии рождественских праздников раскупили заранее, и появление на соседнем сиденье парня в дорогом костюме с брифкейсом из натуральной кожи совершенно не удивило Питера. Удивило другое — «дорогой костюм» уселся без брезгливой мины на лице и сразу же развернулся, протягивая руку:

— Эрик. Буду храпеть — толкнешь.

Питер видел, как «костюм», назвавшийся Эриком, одним взглядом оценил доллара в три оптом на вес его потертую футболку и заношенные брюки-карго, но это выглядело настолько необидно — просто оценил, принял к сведению, окей, такой уж человек, — что пришлось жать руку и представляться:

— Питер. Храпи на здоровье.

Эрик, несмотря на врожденную аристократичность, доставшуюся по наследству от бог знает скольки поколений представителей новоорлеанских богатеев, умел быть своим в любой ситуации. Очаровательный смуглый красавчик заболтал стюардессу и Питера в считанные секунды:

— Джин. В рождество только джин, милая. Или хотя бы с него начнем. Питер, ты согласен?

По прилету Питер устроил ему проверку — потащил в бар, где чистый стакан был такой же редкостью, как честный брокер на бирже.

Поскольку пить они начали в самолете, в баре Эрика надолго не хватило. Через полчаса он, пьяный в дымину, играл с парнями на бильярде. Питер за его спиной показал игрокам, чтобы не увлекались особо. Его веселил этот занятный парень, его словечки, по пьяни смешанные с французскими ругательствами, его улыбка, искренняя и немного злая, словно он после каждой шутки готов укусить того, кто не рассмеялся.

— Питер, — Эрик вцепился в него и ткнул кием в подбородок. — Я сообщаю — ты платишь за такси. У меня закончилась наличка. Совсем. Вообще…

Парни радостно ухмылялись, глядя на не менее обрадованное проигрышами залетное чудо. Питер подхватил его под мышки и потащил к стойке. Аккуратно усадив на стул, он положил его руки на стойку:

— Твоя задача — крепко держаться и не упасть, пока подъедет такси. Понял?

Холеные пальцы с готовностью вцепились в стойку, и пока бармен искал им машину, Питер смотрел на нежную, побелевшую на костяшках кожу. Ни единого шрама, ни царапинки, стерильная неестественная красота, почти немужская, взрослые руки новорожденного. Жизнь всегда оставляет следы на коже. И в то же время Эрик жил и дышал полной грудью — так играть нельзя. Он просто жил в другом мире.

Питер отвез его к себе домой и уложил на свою кровать, после того, как тот проблевался в ванной.

А Эрик запомнил адрес и с тех пор частенько захаживал в гости. Питер прикармливал его как экзотическую зверушку пиццей и дешевым пивом, приказал местной шпане не трогать его автомобиль и взамен слушал новости из другого мира.

— Выставка в музее…

— Показ мод в ресторане…

— Освободилось место в Совете директоров, делаем ставки…

— Чертов Клайд, за моей спиной он…

Эрик делал глоток пива, морщился и еще вальяжнее устраивался на стареньком скрипучем диване. Расставлял широко ноги, забрасывал руку на спинку, и Питер, слушая его, представлял, как будет дрожать и дергаться кисть, если ее пришпилить к дивану ножом, нанести первую рану, нарисовать первый шрам. Впрочем, темная обивка не даст крови красиво растечься, и Питер открывал очередную бутылку и слушал дальше.

Ножи Эрик любил. Влюбился у Питера на глазах, едва увидел настоящие, некухонные лезвия бритвенной остроты и идеального баланса.

Между окнами Питер прибил здоровенной скобой к простенку массивную деревянную балку. Он притащил её с другого конца города — нашел в квартале, где старые дома ушли под снос и нарыли зияющих котлованов для будущих комфортабельных унитазов, окруженных квартирами, отмытых от дерьма средствами, не содержащими хлора. А корабельное дерево, пережившее долгие путешествия, не тронутое за две сотни лет домовой шашелью, стало строительным мусором. Питер взвалил балку на спину и нес по петляющим улицам, взбираясь вверх, к своему кварталу. Прохожие с удивлением оглядывались на него, мокрого как мышь, с непомерной для нормального человека тяжестью на плечах, некоторые крестились, а пара человек предложили помощь, не спрашивая, зачем и куда он несет этот брус. Питер отказался и дотащил балку сам.

Эрик смеялся над его тягой к древним руинам, катастрофам и брошенным городам-призракам. Он называл это тягой к самоуничтожению. С «само» он ошибался.

Руины вдохновляли Питера. Время — отличный художник, но зачастую слишком бережный. Питер предпочитал заканчивать за него. Динамитная шашка, пластиковая взрывчатка, разрывные пули, автоматная очередь для стекол, напалм для дерева и ткани — штрихи, делающие картину разрушения совершенной. Питер несколько раз видел, как срабатывает обратная тяга — она всасывает огонь и через мгновение выплевывает плазменный оргазм в лицо. Пожарища потом еще долго кончают в воздух тонкими струйками дыма, наслаждаясь прокатившейся мощью.

Эрик приглашал его к себе — ответная любезность. Из окон его квартиры открывался неплохой вид на город, ночью огни окон, реклам и автомобильных фар рисовали сюрреалистичную картинку выхоленной технологиями цивилизации. Питер не любил там бывать, слишком много соблазнов, слишком четкая траектория прокладывалась от окон к двери — тротилово-бензиновая манящая траектория.

Метательные ножи для Эрика Питер привез из Сирии. И балка превратилась в мишень. Её просоленное тело украсилось тысячей новых шрамов. Эрик не на шутку увлекся метанием, и Питер с восхищением следил, как он, шипя по-кошачьи, всаживает в жесткое дерево бритвенно отточенные ножи. Эрик не жалел свои ухоженные руки с маникюром, превращался в хищника, рвал за рукоятку, чтобы снова всадить глубже, сильнее, один нож за другим, в одну точку, ритмично — бросок, рывок, бросок, рывок, стон, вдох.

Но отложив ножи, он снова превращался в холеного яппи и шел мыть руки перед тем, как съесть кусок пиццы.

Питера это бесило. Ему хотелось схватить кусок пиццы, размазать по лицу, по рубашке, нарушить симметричную стерильность в облике топ-менеджера, привыкшего называть предметы с обязательным добавлением звучных брендов. Шелкография на визитках, эксклюзивная химчистка, престижная машина, дорогие проститутки. Ах да, обоих полов — модная толерантность даже здесь.

— Мальчик был хорош. Рекомендую.

Рекомендация понравившейся задницы другому члену — топовая элегантность даже в примитивном трахе.

— Хочется разнообразия. Женщины слишком эмоциональны, а иногда нужен просто приятный секс. Тугая чистая дырка.

Эрик даже «дырка» произносил так, будто хотел еще добавить «Гермес» или «Гуччи». Задницы, шарфы, ремни — последняя коллекция к вашим услугам. Смазка — Шанель, авангардный вибратор — Гальяно… Комфорт, подтвержденный рекламной компанией.

Комфорт Питер тоже любил. Вернее, ценил. После ночевок под открытым небом, дизентерии, стертых ног и голода научился ценить, но не превозносил. Обслуживал комфортом свое тело, берег и ухаживал за ним. Стоя перед зеркалом, внимательно осматривал пресс, анализировал правильную асимметрию бицепсов и трицепсов, кормил себя. Тело было его оружием, его крепостью, и заслуживало на уважительное отношение и постоянное совершенствование.

Тело Эрика требовало доводки — мышцы, раскачанные на тренажерах, выглядели сладко и цивилизованно на тонкокостном скелете. Питер обдумывал эту доводку чаще, чем следовало. Слишком много нужно вложить труда и времени в чужого его миру человека. Но когда Эрик вновь брался за ножи, мысли о доводке начинали копошиться назойливыми вшами и Питер паковал вещи и срывался в поисках невзорванных заброшенных поселений.

 

Последняя поездка удалась — Питер привез в свою коллекцию два медвежьих капкана и фотографии разделанных туш. Бойня под открытым небом, чадящие коптильни, люди, изрытые необходимостью выживать в лесах и горах — прекрасный мир, естественный, в меру пошлый, как та девчонка на заднем дворе, которая умела подставляться, сжимать в себе член по команде, но целовалась, крепко сжав губы и закрыв глаза. И на том же заднем дворе висели рядами глянцевые освежеванные тела, шкуры в громадных чанах готовились на выделку; семнадцатилетняя, беременная вторым ребенком жена охотника снимала пленку с куска мяса, чтобы завернуть в три газетных слоя и подарить со смущенной улыбкой. Даже спустя сутки и после освежающего душа Питер слышал от себя запах химикатов и убитой горячей плоти. Он вдыхал этот запах с наслаждением.

Эрик явился к нему без звонка. Заметался по квартире рассерженным котом, хлеща себя по бокам невидимым хвостом.

Питер распаковывался и с интересом наблюдал это буйство.

— Ты не представляешь, какая он свинья! Его секретарша сплетничала с моей в курилке…

Питер достал карточку из фотоаппарата и вставил в ноутбук, чтобы скопировать фотографии.

Эрик прекратил бегать из угла в угол и посмотрел на открывшиеся фото с удивлением:

— Ты сумасшедший. Зачем такое фотографировать?

— Это то, что ты ешь.

— Я ем кусок мяса, купленный в магазине, кладу его на пластиковую тарелку, изготовленную из нефти, но я не хочу знать, откуда это взялось – из перегноя, трупов или еще откуда.

Питер подошел к холодильнику, достал подаренное парное мясо, отрезал кусок и подошел к Эрику:

— Ешь.

Тот отшатнулся, брезгливая мина исказила красивое, чисто выбритое лицо:

— Да пошел ты…

Питер почти сунул ему кусок в губы:

— Ешь, я сказал.

— Убери от меня это! — Эрик попятился назад, натолкнулся на кресло и сел, нелепо взмахнув руками.

Питер навис над ним, раздумывая. Ему не нравился растерянный человек, таращившийся округлившимися темными глазами, не нравилась нежная кожа губ, тонкие сосуды в ушных раковинах, но безумно нравились вздувшиеся на открытой шее вены и готовность выпустить когти и впиться зубами — не в мясо, в живую плоть, жаждущую столкновения, драки, вторжения, разрушения.

— Попробуй, — он мазнул по губам Эрика животным суррогатом.

Эрик покачал головой, испуганно глядя на истекающий свежим мясным соком ломоть, но Питер схватил его за горло и придавил к спинке кресла. Эрик открыл рот, хватая воздух, попытался ногами оттолкнуть Питера и расцарапал ему предплечья. Под отполированными ногтями появились бурые полоски от крови, горло зло заклокотало под ладонью.

Питер втолкнул в его рот кусок:

— Ешь.

Эрик, глядя на него сужеными злыми зрачками, попробовал жевать, поперхнулся и Питер ослабил хватку. Эрик тут же этим воспользовался — выскользнул из захвата на пол, выплюнул мясо и бросился к входной двери.

Питер догнал его, ухватил за волосы и ударил аккуратно виском о стену. Обмякшее тело сползло вниз, будто разрывная пуля вошла в позвоночник, разодрав кости с жилами, и теперь лишенный внутренней опоры Эрик превратился в кусок глины. Лепи, что хочешь.

Питер присел рядом и приготовился лепить.

Эрик пришел в себя через полчаса. Питер наблюдал, как он пытается заставить мускулы слушаться, встает на колени и стонет, хватаясь за голову:

— Что ты…

— Вставай.

Эрик встал, пошатываясь. Он еще не осознал, что происходит, но уже злился, и эта злость завораживала. Наконец-то он просыпается, боль — отличный путь к своей сути для заблудившихся, самонадеянных, изнеженных.

Эрик все еще безуспешно пытался влезть в шкуру цивилизованного человека:

— Я думаю, мне стоит уйти, — и сорвался: — Что на тебя нашло?

— Ты отказываешься понимать. Жаль.

Первый удар Эрик пропустил, второй оттолкнул его к стене, третий он блокировал и замахнулся в ответ. Но Питер, переживший не одну потасовку, был быстрее и сильнее. Он выбирал куда бить и бил.

Эрик несколько раз падал на колени, но упорно бросался вперед, забыв об уроках самообороны, полученных в спортклубе. Кровь текла из его носа, губы лопнули, оба глаза припухли, а он рычал, бил руками и ногами, врезался всем телом, и его глаза блестели азартом до тех пор, пока мощный хук справа уложил его на пол. Питер не дал ему опомниться и врезал носком ботинка в солнечное сплетение. Эрик уже не пытался вставать, прикрывал локтями тело, съеживался в клубок, инстинктивно копируя себя-эмбриона, и полз к двери.

От очередного удара в живот он закричал:

— Прекрати! Урод!

— Выматерись. Можешь по-французски.

— Что… — Эрик закашлялся и сплюнул на пол кровью.

— «Урод» слишком вежливо для ситуации, не находишь?

Питер подошел к нему и ударил по ребрам — под ногой чуть слышно хрустнуло. Эрик закричал, слезы покатились по лицу.

— Не пытайся бежать.

Питер дал ему минуту и приказал:

— Встань и сними рубашку.

Эрик раздевался, трясясь от боли и страха. Все тело до пояса укрывали синяки и царапины. Питер удовлетворенно вздохнул:

— Хорошо. Теперь брюки, трусы и носки.

Через минуту стонов Эрик стоял перед ним голый. Питер поднял его брюки и вытянул из шлевок кожаный ремень. Эрик забыв, что он без одежды, снова бросился к двери. Но Питер догнал его и сбил с ног. Скрутив ему руки за спиной, он стянул их ремнем выше локтей.

— Отлично. Продолжим.

Эрик завыл.

Он потерял сознание через пять минут избиения.

Питер осмотрел проделанную работу. Кровоподтеки набухали, сочились сукровицей, рассечения покрыли когда-то красивое лицо, кожа на коленях и локтях содрана, на губах слюна смешалась с кровью. В ребрах наверняка трещины, возможно, выбиты зубы. Питер присел рядом с Эриком и поднял ему верхнюю губу — с зубами все было в порядке, только передний резец чуть надкололся.

Больше Эрик вряд ли бы выдержал. Мертвый он был бы не так красив, человеческое тело слишком легко прощается с энергией, не умеет сохранять ее, как умеет к примеру дерево — даже лишенное коры, отесанное, высушенное, оно хранит в себе жизнь.

Эрик не должен умереть. Еще не все, это лишь тело – уже более прекрасное, но нужно научить его хранить жизнь в каждом обломке кости.

 

Ванная наполнялась быстро, поток воды из крана размывал выложенную на дно черно-серую смолу. Эту смолу он привез из Ближнего Востока — там существовало много растерзанных войнами и временем городов. Её находили на высокогорье, где камни под воздействием холода и солнца разрушались и лечили сами себя. Стоимость «каменных слез» на черном рынке составляла один карат смолы к десяти бриллиантовым каратам. Питер достал ее бесплатно – там, где больше пяти минут без кислородного баллона не выживал никто. Там же он нашел старую разрушенную хижину и высохшее мумифицированное тело. На прощание он взорвал и поджег их останки – и человека, и жилища.

«Каменные слезы» лечили грубо — они заставляли раны и сломанные кости гореть адским пламенем. Питер знал, что Эрик почувствует. Сначала прохладная вода принесет облечение, а потом, когда раствор проникнет в ткани, Эрик закричит и попробует вырваться. Питер испытал на себе не раз действие «слез» и знал, как ошеломительно сладко эта боль будет уходить, вынося душу на новый уровень бытия.

Он опустил в мутную воду бессознательного Эрика и натянул кусок жесткого полиэтилена поверх ванной, завязав углы под днищем. Эрик застонал и открыл глаза. Питер поддержал его за шею и объяснил:

— Тебе сейчас станет лучше. Ты в ванной, в воде мощное лекарство. Понял?

Эрик кивнул, морщась. Смола начинала действовать. Питер поднял с пола обрезок пластиковой трубы:

— Открой рот.

Эрик упрямо стиснул зубы, пришлось давить на челюсть и вталкивать силой. Огонь уже бежал по избитому телу, еще робкий, проверяющий повреждения, но он нарастал, и Эрик невольно вцепился зубами в пластик, надеясь переждать боль. Питер опустил его с головой под воду, и он послушно задышал через трубку, вставленную в рот.

К радости Питера он не сдавался — вырывался, пытался порвать плотный полиэтилен, упираясь руками и ногами, шипел и наконец-то матерился в трубу. Смола сращивала его поврежденную кожу, восстанавливала кости, регенерировала порванные волокна мышц, вернее, не смола, а ускоренный обмен веществ — «слезы» служили лишь катализатором, будильником для усыпленных цивилизацией генов. Так же «слезы» сращивали и камень, заставляя пробуждаться от долгого сна кристаллическую решетку.

Когда боль переросла в сладкое забвение, Эрик перестал вырваться и затих. Через час Питер помог ему выбраться из ванны. Обессиленный, Эрик едва смог выйти из ванной комнаты и тут же рухнул на пол.

«Слезы» покрыли его тело ровным белым слоем и на открытом воздухе застыли, превратившись в тонкое фарфоровое покрытие. Ожившая статуя лежала на полу, едва заметная дрожь пробегала под гладкой оболочкой — статуя, еще не покрытая патиной и трещинами — остаточными штрихами, превращающими банальное в великое.

Адреналин сделал свое дело — Эрик наслаждался отступающей болью, его тело хотело жить. Кровь бурлила в его венах, и наполняла эрекцией член, но мышцы еще не слушались. Белая корочка растрескалась на вставшем члене и осыпалась тонкими пластинками на бедра.

Питер уперся коленом в его грудь и, сплюнув на ладонь, обхватил полутвердый член:

— Хочешь кончить?

На белом гипсовом лице сверкнули влажно агатовые глаза, слишком живые для статуи, холодная рука обвила щиколотку Питера, пальцы зацепились за резинку носка. Эрик что-то прохрипел, слишком тихо, и приподнял бедра, вталкивая член в кулак.

Он не мог долго кончить – отвлекала остаточная боль и другое наслаждение, более мощное, заживляющее. Питер не давал члену обмякать — мастурбировал, меняя силу сжатия и ритм, и когда случился оргазм, он почувствовал его коленом – весь его родовой путь от дыхания глубоко в груди и ниже по животу, к яйцам, по семятоку к головке.

Белая сперма каплями разбрызгалась по белому телу. Белое на белом посерело, семя впиталось в слезы. Эрик закричал почти так же, как и в ванной, после закрыл глаза и мгновенно заснул.

Питер устал так, что едва добрел до дивана. Сон упал пыльной стеной, похоронил собой все тревоги.

Проснулся Питер от тихого шороха.

Эрик стоял перед зеркалом и отслаивал с кожи застывший раствор, крупинку за крупинкой. Под ней появлялась чистая кожа без единого шрама. И Эрик смотрел на себя с восхищением — звериным, жадным. Увидев Питера за своей спиной в отражении, он не обернулся, оскалился и с силой провёл обломанными ногтями по груди. Белые пластинки закружились в воздухе, на груди вспухли розовые полосы — почти раны:

— Я…

Питер подтвердил:

— Ты.

Эрик стоял перед ним обнаженный, полный новой силы. Мутант, переживший удачное облучение, разбудившее часть спящих генов, человек высшей расы. Но еще было к чему стремиться, еще не все проснулось в этом теле.

Эрик сделал шаг навстречу, и Питер снова ударил.


End file.
